


The Convict

by orphan_account



Category: Unaffilated
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Fiction, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After an incident in an alley one night, a broke student named Laurence finds a world he never expected, right before his eyes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Police Report #625

POLICE REPORT #652: 5.43pm 

Case: Alley Stabbing- Seems to relate to an already in progress case.

Audio Transcription:

Laurence: Okay, so, last night. I was walking around. I looked in an alley and saw a guy. He was pretty tall, dark hair. I got closer and saw he had a leather jacket and a silk shirt. I thought, well this guy must have, like, a lot of money, y’know? But he's just hanging in an alley? I figured he was lost and went to go help him-

Officer: With a knife?

Laurence: A pocket knife! It was just, like, y’know, for defense.

Officer: Then, why were you worried about how much money he had?

Laurence: Ok, ok, I was trying to mug him but, don't forget, he STABBED me.

Officer: With, uh, your knife?

Laurence: Well ok but, I. Just let me tell the story?

Officer: Fine just keep your story straight, try not to omit any facts.

Laurence: Fine, fine, fine. So I was trying to mug him, yeah. But, anyways, I was walking towards him and out of NOWHERE, he hadn't even turned to look, said ‘I would stop right there if I were you’. I had lost the element of surprise so I-I just went for it, y'know, threaten him with a knife to his throat for some money, but when I went to do that. He. He just. He. He grabbed my wrist, pulled me close, and looked at me.

Officer: Looked at you?

Laurence: Yeah. His eyes. I've never seen anything like them. They were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. I couldn't look away. He just. I have no idea.

[Pause]

Officer: Okay? Then what happened?

Laurence: Oh, right, I was on the floor bleeding. He must've gotten ahold of my knife or something because I was on the ground, looking up at him.  
He smiled and pulled my phone away from his ear-

Officer: He took your phone?

Laurence: He was very handsome all right? I kinda spaced out, I don't know what happened.

Officer: Not very good at mugging, are you?

Laurence: He was- h-he was very close to me! But, uh, no, and that's besides the point. Do you want to catch this guy or not?

Officer: Yeah, yeah, keep going.

Laurence: Okay, so, he threw my phone back to me and said ‘Don't worry, I called an ambulance, you'll be fine’. Now I don't have much money, I can't afford an ambulance ride, much less a stay in the hospital, so I was like ‘What the fuck man, why'd you stab me?’ And he said, fuck, what did he say? He said something and I knew it would all be all right. Of course it's not, though, I'm thousands of dollars in debt because I spent a night in the hospital. But, anyways, I was like ‘Hey if you call an ambulance they'll arrest you for, yknow, stabbing me’. Then he, he said, he said ,’Yeah, they'll never catch me’. Like. What the fuck was he doing? How did he say that with such confidence? So I'm on the ground, bleeding, and I'm like, fuck, he can't get away with this he needs to be caught by somebody. So I said ‘If they can't find you I will’ and then he laughed a bit and smiled and said ‘God I hope you do’ and then winked? Like he was flirting with me right?

Officer: He. He stabbed you. Why would you want him to flirt with you?

Laurence: Well yeah but that's like. That's a small problem. There was just something about him, man.

Officer: Did anything else happen? Anything unusual?

Laurence: No? I kinda sat there a bit before the ambulance came, traffic wasn't bad so it wasn't too long. Right before it came a woman came over to help me to the ambulance, it was kinda odd because she was wearing the same leather jacket as the guy, but it was kinda cold so that could've just been it.

Officer: Interesting.

Laurence: Is it like a gang or something?

Officer: Well we can't be sure, this kind of thing has popped up a lot the past few weeks. Never the same description.

Laurence: So a gang then?

Officer: Can't reveal everything, it's classified.

Laurence: God, you can just tell me you don't fucking know anything.

Officer: Just. Tell us if you see him again, okay?

Laurence: Can do.

Officer: Don't go out with him.

Laurence: No promises.

Officer: I would like the record to state that victim just winked.

Laurence: For fuck’s sake man.


	2. Police Report #632

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victim (Laurence) returns for a second interrogation. Leads remain limited.

POLICE REPORT 3.54pm

Case: Leather Gang

Audio Transcription:

Laurence: A recorder again man? Can't you trust me?

Officer: You're the first person to come back with a second sighting we can't lose any piece of information.

Laurence: Well if it makes you feel any better I haven't actually seen him

Officer: For fuck’s sake, really? Do you know how hard this case is? I just want an answer as to who's doing this 

Laurence: I came because I didn't see him again but I did see his jacket again. Many times. All on different people.

Officer: Shut up, will you? You're just imagining things. Lots of people probably wear jackets like his.

Laurence: But, it's the exact same jacket. There was wear on the cuffs. I remember what it looked like. Not only that but they're always staring at me. DON’T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME. I'm not just imagining this, it's the exact same jacket.

Officer: Get out of here.

Laurence: Fine. I don't need your fucking help anyways, I can't waste my time here. I've got a second job to go to so I can pay off my fucking medical bills.


End file.
